Excepciones
by Camy.MD
Summary: Mi primer fic. Llegué cansada al umbral de nuestro departamento  demasiadas bolsas, recorrer DC…  y de pronto noté la luz, tenue que salía por debajo de la puerta… pero nada me prepararía para lo que seguía…
1. Excepciones

**Excepciones**

_Hola a todas! no van a creerlo… MI PRIMER FIC …. Estoy tan contenta, surgió dentro de mi maratón de películas jejeje. Bueno como es un poquito antes de navidad esta medianamente ambientado. Una pequeña advertencia es romántico al máximo!_

_Espero que les guste…_

**Booth**

Debo admitir que amo la navidad, si es una época preciosa, toda la gente es feliz y está dispuesta a ayudar a otros…pero lo mejor es que, siempre está llena de sorpresas.

Pero yo, Seeley Joseph Booth, agente especial del FBI, he esperado ESTA navidad más que nunca…porque esta navidad es la primera que paso con el amor de mi vida!...

"Bones, ¿estás ahí?"- Entro al departamento pero solo veo una nota en el refrigerador.

_Booth, salí a comprar algunos regalos. Te dejé la cena en el horno, un beso. Brennan._

Excelente, es lo primero que pienso, ahora que estoy a solas puedo poner mi plan en marcha. Hace un par de meses que lo he pensado y creo que es el momento perfecto…

**~B&B~**

Hace un año que Temperance y yo estamos juntos, ¿cómo sucedió?... muérdago, una vez más irrumpió en nuestras vidas, pero esta vez por accidente. Salíamos del Dinner, discutiendo (como siempre) sobre trivialidades y de pronto noté que Bones se había callado.

"_Bones…¿qué sucede?"- le pregunté, preocupado._

"_Mira hacia arriba"- dijo, y entonces lo ví…_

"_Muérdago… recuerdas..lo.."_

"_SI"- me cortó rápidamente-"fue nuestro 2º beso…"_

"_Bones..yo sé que no lo dije, esa noche. Y me arrepentiré para siempre si no lo hago ahora…"_

"_Booth…"- fue casi un susurro, pero nuestra cercanía me permitió escucharlo claramente._

"_No, solo escúchame! …yo…TE AMO"_

En ese momento me sentí el hombre más idiota del planeta, ¿para qué lo dije?¿quería otro rechazo?. Pero entonces... sentí sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos… y no era un sueño!

"_Yo también te amo"- la felicidad me invadió._

**~B&B~**

Ahora, es el momento decisivo…este anillo lleva casi 3 meses en mi bolsillo, cada día he buscado la ocasión perfecta, pero entonces el miedo me invade y no soy capaz de hablar. Pero hoy no será así…hoy le pediré que sea mi esposa.

**Brennan**

¿Quién diría que algún día estaría recorriendo todo DC por regalos de navidad?, todavía me parece mentira… pero es real. Si, es real!... jamás creí que estaría tan feliz en mi vida, pero una vez más el destino me juega en contra y ahora, dependo total y completamente de una persona, de mi mejor amigo y novio hace ya 1 año. Booth me ha probado cada día que el amor puede ser para siempre y me he sorprendido haciendo planes para 30, 40 o incluso 50 años más…

Llegué cansada al umbral de nuestro departamento (demasiadas bolsas, recorrer DC…) y de pronto noté la luz, tenue que salía por debajo de la puerta… pero nada me prepararía para lo que seguía…

Al abrir, veo las hermosas velas encendidas que adornaban el salón, la cena servida en el comedor y a Booth, esperándome en el sofá…

"Oh mi dios!"- solté las bolsas. Pero ya nada me importaba realmente.

"Bones, por favor no te asustes!...solo escúchame ¿sí?"- asentí lentamente mientras me acercaba a él.

"Temperance, eres la mujer perfecta: inteligente, gentil, bondadosa, generosa, sexy… pero lo más importante es que eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la que me ha salvado la vida, la mujer que me ama…"

"Booth, siempre estaré cuando me necesites.."- lo corté, quizás fueron los nervios, sería una tonta si no me diera cuenta lo que sucede.

"Lo sé Bones"- continuó-"quiero protegerte y darte toda la felicidad del mundo, para quizás, tener una mínima posibilidad de ser feliz, ¿sabes? Discutir contigo es una de las mejores cosas que jamás me ha pasado…"

"A mí también…"- dije tímidamente, si no fuera por esa primera pelea, jamás habríamos sido compañeros…

"Después de tu rechazo, mi mundo se vino abajo, pero una vez más me sorprendiste… me has permitido estar a tu lado. Hacerte el amor, es el mejor regalo que jamás tuve ¿te había dicho que fue la mejor navidad de mi vida?..."

"Si, una y mil veces…"-reí, recordando todas las veces que lo escuché.

"pero estoy seguro que esta puede ser aún mejor… Temperance Brennan, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La pregunta me golpeó, amo a Booth con todo mi corazón …

"Booth, antes de conocerte no creía que algo como el amor pudiese existir… pero me has mostrado un mundo tan maravilloso… tengo tanto miedo de que se acabe, en mi teoría del matrimonio no caben las excepciones.."

Su cara se estaba transformando poco a poco, esa alegría que tenían se estaba apagando, por lo que decido seguir…

"Pero toda teoría puede rebatirse alguna vez. Seeley Booth, tu eres mi excepción… y sería un honor ser tu esposa"

Entonces me tomó en sus brazos y nos besamos largamente…

**~B&B~**

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado … fue una idea de la nada, dejen reviews… comentarios, criticas, etc…_

_Besos, Camy :D_


	2. Fiestas & Algo Más

**Fiestas & Algo Más…**

**Booth**

No puedo creerlo!, hace una semana la famosa antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, ha hecho una excepción, la excepción de su vida… y se casará CONMIGO!

Hoy es nuestra cena de navidad, con toda la familia…y les anunciaremos nuestro compromiso; sinceramente, no creo que se sorprendan… siempre supieron (al igual que yo) que estábamos predestinados…

Además de todo esto, este año tengo a Parker para las fiestas! ¿Qué más podría pedir?... sé que él va a ser muy feliz con el anuncio, aparte de Ángela claro.

Ahora solo me queda prepararme para esta noche…

**Brennan**

¿Quién creería que algún día YO llevaría un anillo de compromiso?, la verdad es que nunca estuvo en mis planes… pero estoy feliz de que haya sucedido.

Hoy es el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Booth me pidió que no lo usara todavía para sorprender a todos. Y la idea me pareció fabulosa, será una cena inolvidable!

Además, Parker pasará las fiestas con nosotros… su reacción me tiene un poco nerviosa, claro el noviazgo es algo relativamente parecido…pero ¿le gustará la idea de que yo sea su madrastra?... Booth dice que no debo preocuparme, que él me ama y estará en las nubes con la noticia, pero aún así…

La reacción de Ángela!, estoy mentalizándome para un peligroso nivel de decibeles…

Ahora solo me queda prepararme para esta noche…

**Parker**

Mi papá ha actuado raro todo el día. Bones me mira como si quisiera leer mi mente. No sé qué les pasa!...pero no me preocupa, siempre han sido asi…

Hace un año, ambos me contaron que eran novios…estaba en casa de mamá y pasaron a verme…me contaron lo que pasó con el muérdago, y luego papá comenzó hablar sobre cuanto la quería y me aburrí muchísimo porque ya lo sabía!. Pero Bones llegó al rescate…

"_Parker, lo que tu padre te está tratando de decir… es que somos novios"_

_Corrí a abrazarlos y les dije-"POR FIN!"_

Ahora, están llegando todos… Cam, Michelle y Paul; Ángela, Jack y la pequeña Tempe; Lance y Daisy; todos los demás "Squints". Por supuesto, Tío Jared y Tía Padme , mi abuelo Max,Tío Russ y su esposa Amy, Emma y Halley, Margaret (Bones dice que es su prima segunda, pero parecen hermanas!) y Pops!

Debo terminar de prepararme…

**~B&B~**

Una vez que estamos todos en la mesa, papá se levanta (seguro que hace un brindis con Bones…) Sip, ahora Bones se coloca junto a él…

"_Atención todos, por favor…"-Bones se ve nerviosa, pero su voz es fuerte y clara-"Booth y yo queremos decir algunas palabras…"_

_Todos los observamos mientras papá continúa-"Verán, como todos saben, Bones y yo hemos estado juntos durante un año, el mejor año de mi vida!...y bueno, estoy seguro de que…"_

_Una sonrisa colectiva aparece, creo que es por lo que dijo papá, aunque es la verdad._

"_Booth!"-Bones lo interrumpe-"Lo que quiere decir es que… NOS VAMOS A CASAR DENTRO DE 1 MES!"_

_Entonces, Bones o mi nueva mamá, se coloca un hermoso anillo… es un delfin (sé que ama los delfines, papá también lo sabe…) y está hecho de brillantes,es una banda plateada, aunque escucho a Ángela decir algo sobre oro blanco…después le preguntaré a Bones…Mamá, también debo preguntarle sobre eso…_

_Todos se levantaron de inmediato a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos. Ángela, fue la primera… creo que jamás había escuchado un grito taaan agudo!; Pops y el Abuelo Max se acercan y les dicen: "YA ERA HORA!" … y entonces todos vuelven a reír…_

_No me había dado cuenta, pero todos me miraban… claro! Me había olvidado de decir algo…_

"_Papá"-lo llamo suavemente-"ESTOY TAN FELIZ, ES QUE NO TE LO PUEDES IMAGINAR, BONES SERÁ LA MEJOR MAMÁ DEL MUNDO (no le digas a mamá por supuesto)…AL FIN!, YA TE DECIA QUE DEBÍAS PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO!"_

_Ambos se acercaron y me abrazaron. "Bones, ¿puedo decirte mamá?-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos-"espera! No llores por favor!...lo digo porque te quiero mucho…"_

_Bones se agacha, hasta quedar a mi altura y dice-"Parker, eres el mejor niño del mundo, yo también te quiero mucho…me encantaría que me llamaras mamá"_

Entonces todos aplaudieron y yo abracé a mi nueva mamá…

**~B&B~**

Ya se fueron todos, luego del gran alboroto que se armó con lo del matrimonio, cenamos entre bromas que no entendí muy bien (todos preguntaban si mi nueva mamá estaba embarazada, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con casarse?) y la felicidad absoluta que salía por los poros de mis padres…

Ahora que estamos los 3 solos…

"_Papá?, Mamá?..."-ambos me miraron-"quiero que sepan que estoy ultramegahiper feliz por ustedes!"_

_Se miran y ríen, pero Bones habla-"esa palabra no existe Parker!"_

_Papá me mira y luego a Bones…-"Amor, creo que él solo trata de decir que está muy feliz con nuestro matrimonio"-Bones lo mira raro y dice-"te he pedido mil veces que no me llames así!...es solo una …"_

_Pero papá la corta-"Ya te acostumbrarás, te acostumbraste a Bones, ¿Recuerdas?"_

Y una vez más comienzan una discusión sobre la adicción de mi papá a los sobrenombres. Me encanta cuando discuten… se miran de esa forma tan… extraña, como si no existiera nadie más…

Me iré a dormir, pero quiero que pase el tiempo muy rápido! Porque…

_NO PUEDO ESPERAR AL DÍA DE LA BODA!_

**~B&B~**

Bueeno, una vez más la idea solo apareció!... es increíble :) … no saben lo mucho que me alegraron los reviews… espero que este también les guste *.* …. Y asi, este pequeño one-shot ha pasado a ser una pequeña historia de 3 o quizás 4 capitulos…

**Pimar:** gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado!...espero que este 2º capitulo te guste también.

**Gaes**: creo lo mismo que tu, necesitamos más romanticismo…veremos que nos trae Hart en enero. Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Espero que les guste a todas… ahora sí que no creo que aparezca hasta después de las fiestas, pero volveré…

Fui taaaan feliz con sus comentarios! ^^ …. Me alegraron el día, de verdad. Espero que sigan asi!

Besos y felices fiestas!, Camy :D


	3. Preparándose

**Preparándose…**

**Ángela**

"No puedo creerlo!, eres una irresponsable Bren!... quedan solo 10 dias para tu boda y aún no eliges un vestido!"-estoy tan enfadada…como puede tomarlo tan a la ligera!

"Oh! Vamos Ange, es solo un vestido…además se que encontraremos algo hermoso y S-I-M-P-L-E"-Se que Brennan quiere algo íntimo para sentirse más cómoda…

"Cariño, te recuerdo que ustedes me dejaron a cargo de los preparativos…"-soy la dama de honor, tenía que hacerme cargo…-"y como querías que planeara algo simple, si este es el evento del siglo!"

Comienza la charla antropológica de porque su matrimonio no puede ser el evento del siglo…

"Bren!"-al menos tengo su atención-"es solo un decir, lo que pasa es que TODOS en el Jeffersonian y el FBI estuvimos esperando este momento por años!"- Lo que me recuerda que debo pagarle a un tal Agente Franks…

Brennan solo me mira y asiente, creo que ha captado la idea…

**~B&B~**

Aún no entiendo como Booth logró convencerla de un matrimonio por la iglesia, pero de lo que si no pudo convencerla fue de un vestido blanco…

Hace como 1 semana, tuve la mala suerte de caer en una "discusión" entre ambos…

"_BONES! Un vestido blanco sería perfecto…"-Booth parecía un poco… irritado_

"_Booth, no voy a utilizar un vestido blanco, representan la pureza y la virginidad, y creo que ambos sabemos que NO soy virgen…"- mi querida amiga no cedería esta vez_

"_Temperance!"- uuh, usó su primer nombre, está en problemas_

"_Seeley!"-Aunque Bren parece bastante calmada-"…Booth, sabes que yo haría todo con tal de verte feliz…"-Woow! Creo que viene una reconciliación-"PERO NO ME PONDRÉ UN VESTIDO BLANCO… Y SI SIGUES INSISTIENDO NO HABRÁ…"-esa es mi señal!_

"_BASTA!"-los corto de inmediato-"Bren, cariño…no digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás luego, hagamos algo, ¿por qué no elegimos un color con el que ambos estén de acuerdo?"_

_Ambos se miran (odio cuando hacen eso!, pareciera que se olvidan que uno está ahí) y Booth habla-"Ange, creo que tienes razón…"-ahora se dirige a mi amiga-"Bones...amor, me encanta como lucen tus ojos cuando te vistes de azul…"_

"_Está bien Booth, la verdad es que azul parece un color apropiado…"-Bren sabe que se ve hermosa en azul… y sus ojos!, simplemente el color perfecto._

Y por eso estamos recorriendo cada tienda de novia existente en busca del vestido ideal…

**~B&B~**

"Lo encontramos"- Bren me mira emocionada, sabe que es el vestido para ella.

Es azul, largo… y vaporoso. Tiene un corsé que marca su pequeña cintura con una línea de diamantes pequeños incrustados en la parte superior, bastante simple, acompañado de unos tacones (pequeños para evitar accidentes) que parecen de cristal. Simplemente hermosa!

"Cariño, es perfecto!"- le respondo con la verdad

**Cam**

Quedan 10 días para el evento del siglo, así es como todos hemos llamado al matrimonio Booth-Brennan, y no es para menos!. Por fin esos 2 se decidieron a dar el paso, osea, Brennan… pero es lo mismo.

Ángela se está encargando de Brennan y yo, debo preparar la cena de esta noche, iremos donde Sid a comer…a pesar de que les rogamos despedidas de soltero separadas, se negaron rotundamente!. Son tan tiernos, no quieren estar separados…

**~B&B~**

Cuando llegué ya estaban todos esperando, Sid me vió y a los 5 minutos me entregó la comida, este tipo es genial!

Hablábamos trivialidades, cuando Ángela dijo-"Creo que deberíamos jugar a algo!"- todos nos miramos, Ángela es como una caja de pandora, nunca sabes con que va a salir.

"Todas besaremos a Booth y él tendrá que reconocer a Bren!..."- pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, en medio del shock-"y después todos besaran a Brennan y ella reconocerá a Booth!"- ok, ahora el juego está más equilibrado, pero…

"Eso es fácil!"- dijeron ambos tortolitos…

"Qué más da! … A JUGAR"-entonces le vendamos los ojos a Booth…

Luego de varios besos y negaciones fue el turno de Brennan, y ahora sí que me sorprendieron!, doy por hecho que la reconoció, aunque todavía faltábamos 3 por probar, porque wooow! Ese beso…

Y Booth habló-"Te reconocería donde fuera…"-como, inexplicablemente, Booth la identificó, ahora era el turno de Brennan… esta vez, Booth pasó al último (Claro; Daisy, Padme y yo nos quedamos con las ganas, los chicos no cometerían el mismo error…)

Uno por uno la besaron, hasta que fue el turno de Booth… una vez más, woow!, debería arrestarlos…

"Los mejores besos de mi vida, ¿Cómo los olvidaría?"- Brennan dijo y se besaron nuevamente… la verdad es que no puedo apartar la vista de ellos, Paul es el hombre de mi vida… pero nuestro amor no tiene comparación ante estos 2… ni siquiera Ángela y Hodgins la tienen… por eso estoy tan feliz desde el anuncio de su compromiso, desde que llegué al Jeffersonian supe que me detuve en medio de algo grande, y, aunque Brennan lo niegue… predestinado.

**Booth**

Tengo que admitir que la idea de que todos besaran a MI Bones no me agradó mucho, aunque todos tocaran sus labios, yo fui el único al cual le respondió. Estoy tan feliz, la sola idea de que me puede reconocer donde sea, incluso sin verme… me tiene en las nubes!

"Bones… te amo…"- le digo suavemente, por si está durmiendo-"eres mi vida…"- claro que es mi vida, si solo ella me hace feliz…

"Yo también te amo Booth, no sé qué haría sin ti…"-me responde mientras la tomo en mis brazos y la beso, dispuesto a mostrarle una vez más, que juntos somos capaces de todo… incluso de romper las leyes de la física.

**~B&B~**

Bueeeno acá esta el tercero, espero les guste tanto como los 2 anteriores, ahora sí o sí que vuelvo con la boda! … yo creo que es la emoción de que sea el primer fic lo que me ha hecho escribir tan rápido…

Nunca me he imaginado a Brennan casándose de blanco, asi que espero que el azul no les moleste. Volveré el viernes temprano con la boda, que mejor para noche buena :)

**Pimar: **Muchas gracias *.* … la verdad es que Hart debería darse una vuelta por fanfiction ;), me alegro mucho que el capitulo anterior te gustara, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Gaes: **Gracias para ti también *.*, me alegro que te levante el ánimo! ... la verdad es que yo también amo a Parker y si sigo así de inspirada, por supuesto que habrá una historia con él!, la verdad es que su reacción con Hannah(¬¬) me pareció adecuada, después de todo el es un Booth.

vuelvo viernes temprano, con MATRIMONIO. Una vez más, espero no decepcionarlos :)… Felices fiestas!

Recuerden, dejen su opinión por favor… sea buena o mala, todo para mejorar…

Besos, Camy :D


	4. El Evento Del Siglo!

**El Evento Del Siglo!**

**Jared**

Es un día maravilloso, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, el sol brilla como nunca… creo que todos tienen razón al decir que Seeley y Temperance están predestinados, porque todo les sale perfecto!, si hasta el clima esta de su parte…

Me encanta ver a mi hermano tan feliz, se lo merece. Tal vez no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, pero siempre he dicho que se merece lo mejor del mundo… y Temperance es lo mejor que le pudo pasar…

El anuncio de su compromiso durante las fiestas no me sorprendió, ME IMPACTÓ!, jamás pensé que Seeley tuviera tanto poder sobre la Dra. Aunque, según Padme, era lo esperado.

Ahora, que estoy parado frente a él, pareciera que no es el mismo hombre que enfrenta asesinos a diario…

"Jared…"-me saca de mis pensamientos-"¿qué tal si Bones se arrepiente?...¿y si no…"

"Seeley!"-lo corto inmediatamente, los nervios siempre le han ganado-"ella te ama, veámoslo lógicamente (Una visión "Brennan" es lo mejor)…¿de verdad crees que no va a venir luego de haber aceptado el compromiso?, tu sabes que Brennan es una mujer de palabra"-veamos si con esto se calma …

"Si… tienes razón…"- claro que la tengo!

"Tranquilo hermano! Hoy te casas con el amor de tu vida…vamos, que nos están esperando. No creo que quieras que Temperance te venga a buscar, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no!"- me responde, claramente más animado

**Rebecca**

"Tempe, ¿estás lista?"

"Si, salgo en un minuto…"- me responde, seguro esta con los últimos detalles…

Ángela me pidió que acompañara a Temperance antes de la boda, dijo algo de unos arreglos florales… pero la verdad estoy feliz de estar acá. Sí, estoy feliz porque por fin pudieron aclarar sus sentimientos y ser una pareja, y porque ahora estarán juntos para siempre… es el destino, (si, es la frase cliché, pero es la verdad) siempre supe que se pertenecían, todos lo sabíamos… excepto ellos claro!

"Rebecca …¿puedo preguntarte algo?-parece nerviosa…

"¿Qué sucede Temperance?"

"¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?"-como es posible que alguien tan generoso haya sufrido tanto!

"Tempe… no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy por ustedes!"

"Gracias por apoyarnos siempre, eres una gran persona Rebecca"

"Tempe, llámame Becca por favor… después de todo, desde hoy somos familia"

Solo afirma con la cabeza y ríe tímidamente, se ve hermosa!...Seeley definitivamente se va a olvidar de respirar apenas la vea…

"Bien Becca, estoy lista!"

"Vamos entonces!"-su sonrisa me lo dice todo…

**Booth**

Como vuela el tiempo!, todavía no puedo creer que HOY es mi boda…y con la mejor antropóloga forense del país, esa que dijo que jamás se casaría… hoy caminará hacia mí y unirá para siempre su vida con la mía.

**~B&B~**

Oh mi dios!... los niños entraron, Parker está tan feliz por llevar los anillos, pero creo que está más contento por caminar al lado de Halley...Emma lleva a la pequeña Tempe, Ángela insistió en que su pequeña fuera una de las que acompañaría a su mejor amiga.

Ahora vienen las damas de honor, todas llevan un vestido azul, corto y simple, para no opacar a la novia, dijo Cam, como si pudieran!... Rebecca, Cam, Ángela, Daisy y Padme pasan una a una frente a mí…

Jared me da ánimo, Hodgins y Sweets no pueden parar de sonreír. Yo…no puedo esperar a verla…

Abrieron las puertas!...Bones viene del brazo de Max, está preciosa…el vestido azul fue una gran elección, sus ojos brillan como nunca y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla!...el vestido define claramente su cintura, es vaporoso pero delicado… los brillantes del corsé y los zapatos, son perfectos, todo es perfecto!...tengo miedo, ¿y si estoy soñando?...

**Brennan**

Booth parecía nervioso, pero cuando por fin estoy a su lado, todos sus miedos se desvanecen…

"Te amo"-es solo un susurro, pero sé que me escuchó.

El padre habla sobre lo que significa el matrimonio, el amor y la familia…jamás había escuchado definiciones tan hermosas, no puedo evitar que una lágrima aparezca en mi rostro…

"Te amo"- delicadamente la borra de mi cara, demostrándome una vez más que es perfecto para mí…

Veo a Ángela hacerle una mueca a Parker y a Halley, llegó el momento…

**~B&B~**

"Temperance, desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde aquel día en la universidad, mi corazón supo que eras tú la escogida… pero no me di cuenta, o no quise escuchar; pero entonces, tu vida corrió peligro…y yo no estuve ahí para protegerte, mi Bones, desde aquel caso en Nueva Orleans te ganaste mi corazón… luego vino el sepulturero, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, pero pude rescatarte y ahora estas aquí, me has salvado la vida tantas veces y tuve que pasar por un tumor cerebral para finalmente darme cuenta de que te amo más que a nada en este mundo…encontré mi hogar, mi complemento, mi compañera. Te amo Bones, por siempre…"

Booth me coloca el anillo delicadamente, estoy tan feliz… pero ahora es mi turno…

"Seeley, desde pequeña me refugié en la ciencia… era lo más fácil, y por eso te odie tanto en nuestro primer caso…porque sin siquiera haber dicho una palabra ya habías traspasado la primera barrera; luego me enseñaste sobre compañerismo y de a poco me sacaste de mi refugio, me mostraste un mundo nuevo…creo que te amaba desde siempre, pero el día de tu secuestro… el pensar que podías morir en ese horrible barco, saco lo peor de mí…pero no fue hasta el tumor que finalmente admití que te amaba, pero tenía miedo…no quería perder a mi compañero, a mi mejor amigo, a la única persona que enfrentó todos los obstáculos para ganarse mi corazón…Te amo Booth, por siempre…"

Entonces por fin puedo tomar su mano y colocarle el anillo, ambos, con nuestros rostros bañados en lágrimas…pero de felicidad.

"Entonces, una vez dichos los votos…y si no hay nadie que se oponga…"

"AL QUE SE OPONGA LO DEMANDO!"- Caroline, jamás pensé que estuviera tan feliz por nosotros…las risas llenan la iglesia… y hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta que todos están tremendamente emocionados…

"Por el poder que me confiere Dios y el estado de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…"

Y así, Booth me toma entre sus brazos y todo desaparece…

**Sweets**

No tengo palabras para describir la boda, hasta perfecto parece poco…luego de la hermosa ceremonia en la iglesia nos fuimos a festejar a la casa de Hodgins… donde los novios tuvieron su primer baile oficial…"This i promise you", la canción perfecta…

Brennan lanzó su ramo, la afortunada fue Cam!...estaba muy contenta, aunque Paul parecía nervioso …

El brindis de Jared fue un mar de recuerdos y el de Ángela, pura felicidad…aunque Rebecca tenía que encargarse de que los novios pusieran atención…al parecer, solo la tenían el uno por el otro…

No puedo evitar recordar cuando los conocí... todos notaban que había algo especial entre ellos, pero se empeñaban en negarlo, sufrieron tanto!... pero al menos todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena, porque sé, que estarán juntos para siempre…

**~B&B~**

_Y bueeeno … llegué al final :D…. espero no les haya molestado el cambio de tiempo en la narración entre Brennan y Sweets….la verdad es que preferí dejar la fiesta en pasado…escuchen "This i promise you" de Ronan Keating…. Es una canción hermosa y me pareció adecuada *-*_

_Además, en un principio los votos iban de la perspectiva de Booth, pero me pareció más tierno Brennan…_

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que este, el último capítulo, les guste tanto como los 3 anteriores…._

_Bueno, la verdad es que como es mi primer fic le agarré mucho cariño y me encantaría saber su opinión… criticas, recomendaciones, etc… para una próxima vez._

_FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS! _

_Gracias por haber leído….besos, Camy :D_


End file.
